


We Rise Above It

by Ebyru



Category: Place Beyond the Pines (2013)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment AJ sat down, he knew Jason would be good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Rise Above It

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie; this is canon, but also a future fic. Un-beta'd because I don't think anyone else ships this but me. lol. AJ's POV.
> 
> I hope I did the characterizations justice. :)

From the moment AJ sat down, he knew Jason would be good for him.  He seemed smart but lazy; someone who could score weed or Oxy without much of a hassle. Someone who was going as stir-crazy as him in this Schenectady shithole.  
  
And he was right. (It was just a bonus that Jason is so damn pretty.)  
  
In a matter of minutes, they were connecting over teenaged boredom, doing a whole lot more talking than AJ has done with his dad in the past month.  
  
And the way Jason looked at him, under his lashes, shy or intimidated – didn’t really matter which because it _did_ things to AJ… Teenager things. Made him want to blow rings of smoke while Jason’s mouth was stuffed so full of his cock neither of them could breathe. Made him want to lock Jason in his room, get him high on E, and let him touch every inch of his body.  
  
God, if only he wasn’t such a fuckin’ _bitch_. It was obvious he’d never even gotten naked in front of someone else before.  
  
*  
  
Jason’s voice was melodic when they shared a blunt in the park a few blocks from AJ’s house. He waxed poetic like he fuckin’ _invented_ getting high, like he lived so much he didn’t see the point of being a good student, getting married, finding a job. He just needed to take a step into the air, and breathe the clouds in, holding on for redemption.  
  
 _Damn_ , he was beginning to rub off on AJ. The fuckin’ gorgeous prick.  
  
*  
  
All hell broke loose that night they got caught.  
  
AJ’s jaw stung so bad he wondered if he would ever be able to speak again. If he could work the muscles in order to answer his dad when he snapped at him. His dad was so frighteningly serious, so angry about Jason that it didn’t make any sense. And it wasn’t a gay thing; he didn’t say to stay away from _boys_ – just Jason.  
  
But goddamn, did his dad forget how rebellious he was?  
  
The next day, all the words were blown away on his exhale of tobacco smoke. That look Jason gave AJ across the school parking lot was sin in a smile; he was begging for it. He would fuckin’ _salivate_ at the sight of AJ’s dick, wouldn’t he?  
  
Well, AJ _had_ to find out if he was right.  
  
*  
  
There was a party, sure, with plenty of hot bitches not wearing panties, high on Oxy, but that wasn’t why AJ was so insistent that Jason come along. He wanted him to _come_. Even if it was with one of those drunken chicks.  
  
He was even going to let Jason use his bed, as long as he got to see the way Jason sounded when he was hard; the way he squirmed when his cock got touched by someone else’s hand; the way he screwed his eyes shut; and the way he screamed when he was getting close.  
  
AJ had gotten enough tail to know about how rowdy the quiet ones were.  
  
*  
  
They were side by side on the couch, and Jason was looking over at some honeys grinding in the corner to a deep bass. He was completely mesmerized by the way they moved their hips, hands groping for everyone to see like that.  
  
AJ leaned in close, closer than he really needed to, and told him, “They want you, Jason.” Anyone would with his sky-eyes and baby face; he was practically a genius, too.  
  
Jason got up as if AJ held the remote controlling his limbs, and he glanced back, asking permission in his reserved, nerdy little way. It was too early for AJ to leave his hosting duties yet, so he nodded. The kid deserved to get some action after all the years of being so good. And Jason went up the stairs with whichever one dragged him there first.  
  
It left a bad taste in AJ’s mouth; he washed it down with Oxy and Jack.  
  
*  
  
AJ’s fantasies were tainted once he woke up from his concussion. Why the fuck would Jason even want to see him again when his dad was the one who took his old man away?  
  
If only he’d known from the first day, told him straight up, maybe said how sorry he was. Said that they had hating his father in common. Maybe then it would have turned out better.  
  
Jason disappeared soon after, and as much as AJ’s father had the power to go after him and press charges, he didn’t. AJ couldn’t find it in himself to tell the police he knew who assaulted him either; it just hadn’t felt right after everything his family put him through.  
  
*  
  
AJ’s at a dorm in Stanford now, far from his father and the lies that broke up his marriage, when Jason shows up again. He’s the “genius with a scholarship” freshman that AJ has to bring around campus and teach the ropes to. It figures they couldn’t escape no matter how far they both went.  
But something in his gut made him believe he’d never meet Jason again after he took off; he just seems like one of those people who, when they disappear, they do it well.  
  
They’re basically strolling through campus, back in the flow of how it was in the beginning – innocent and simple. And it’s such a relief for AJ to have someone around who’s not afraid of him or his father.  
  
They take their time walking down a long corridor, with a few students giving them funny looks. AJ clears his throat and tells him, “I had no idea, man, about your dad and all that.”  
  
“I know,” Jason says, tugging on his knapsack straps. “Forget about it.”  
  
“I’m really sorry for beating you up,” he says, “I was so fuckin’ high and…” _Upset that my wet dream was caving in all around me. I trusted you more than my own father._  
  
Jason stops, glancing over at AJ with a tilted head. His eyes seem so much bluer than AJ remembers; maybe that’s what happens when you’re sober. As they keep looking at each other, AJ wonders for a moment if he’s going to get knocked out again. He’d deserve it.  
  
Leaning in, Jason says, “I liked you too.”  
  
*  
  
Even three years after that party, Jason is still a fuckin’ cocktease, blushing and fluttering his eyes as he rides AJ’s dick. And fuck, they both have girlfriends now and shit. AJ’s is head of the sorority, and Jason’s is a well-known weed dealer from L.A.   
  
Earlier, they swapped pictures of them, trying to one-up each other, bumping shoulders and grinning like sixteen year olds. It made something in AJ ache a bit, just for a fraction of a moment, the way the circles under Jason’s eyes had gotten so dark and deep, how his cheeks seemed sunken in, and how he must have been so damn lonely. But the tan he got from all the riding, all the travelling, really brings out his eyes – clearer and more piercing than ever. And AJ can’t lie to himself anymore if he tried. He had to have him.  
  
So here he is, digging his fingers into Jason’s hips, pushing him down onto his cock while Jason grips the headboard, sliding his hips up and down like he’s been practicing how to take a dick. This feels like a part of AJ that was missing; their link that never ended finally clicking into its right slot.  
  
It _means_ something for Christ’s sake. It means something to AJ, and he’s scared shitless of it.  
  
*  
  
When Jason’s girlfriend calls, they’re both tangled in sheets and sweat, breathing hard and spent from the recent orgasm. He shows the display to AJ, asking, “Should I answer it?”  
  
AJ licks his lips, watching Jason for just that second too long – to really make him feel the pressure of it – and then says, “Nah.” He rolls on top of Jason, deliriously licking leftover come from his mouth, biting his bottom lip.  
  
Jason was always meant to be _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] We Rise Above It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679764) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
